hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Demons Run
Demons Run... : Anthony leaned back against the hard marble throne. He had come to this planet directly after the end of the Mirror Empire, his old home world of Gallifrey the planet and it's star system were some 250 million light years away from Earth. This put it far outside our Milky Way galaxy, and indeed outside the Local Group and even the Virgo Supercluster; however, at this distance it was still within the Pisces-Cetus Supercluster Complex. Though the planet no longer went by the name of Gallifrey, by now it was reffered to as Requiem. He couldn't tell how many years had passed since he had left the others. He had kept tabs on them with his new found powers though. Yet there were blurs that stopped him from seeing everything, in actuality he only saw parts of their future, past and present, and he had noticed that some of them did not corelate, thus he was seeing different parts of the future, or different version. Though to him this no longer mattered he kept to himself on his old homeworld, alone secluded from all. He hadn't told anyone the reason nor would he ever, as to why he had gone. On Earth it had been a peaceful ten years, the population had finally recuperated from the Mirror Empire, most traces were gone. Though the woods around Kaven Base were still haunted by Weeping Angels and Cybermen and there were still the scars from the fight between Shadow-Seraphi and Anthony, people had finally started to overcome the horrors from before. There were also a few streaks of fortune and good luck on Earth, IceBite and May had 2 daughters (currently 8 and 4 years old), the children of Allison and Norman Renner, were growing up and devloping quite well. Yet all of this happiness was overshadowed by Kira Sigurdson's death not to long ago. Which is what began this tale. Mark had found himself watching Kira's last message to him again and again, in the last few weeks. He didn't know why she had left him this message but there had to be a point to it. Just then a message came through to him from Hellcat Squadran Command. But instead of recieving a set of orders he saw a video tape, of a gigantic metallic monstrosity tearing through New York. Tanks fired, followed by artilleray onto the gigantic being, which emerged unscathed and proceed to destroy all opposition it met. Until Megatron tackeled it out of nowhere. "Your path of destrcution ends here." growled the redeemed Decepticon, readying his weapons. This was answered by a malevolent,cruel,cold and metalic laughter from his opponent. "Do you even know whom you are facing?" came the question from the hulking monstrosity. "I am Machindra, one of the Masters of Darkness!" exclaimed the mirror-entity and fired two beams from it's shoulder mounted cannons, one blasting Megatron's left leg off, and exploding behind him the other taking his right arm, before destroying even more buildings behind him. Machindra walked up to the broken Transformer, and stopped hard onto the chest of the roboctic being crushing the chest plate and severly damaging Megatron. Leaving him for dead, Machindra walked on, to wreak havoc on NYC. Mark immediatly got up pushing his chair over, and was already out of his house, when the true message came through asking him to immediatly report for duty. The moment he entered the office, he was greeted by a coglamaration of shouting and arguing between the members. He raised an eyebrow, looking around. Before someone finally, shouted into the group, "Shut up, will you?!" Everyone fell silent afterwards. "Okay then...what do we know?" asked Mark leaning against the wall. "Besides some strange monstrosity destroying NYC,Miama and LA? Not much." answered IceBite, frustrated. "And about this creature?" asked Mark. "Nothing, we only know it is impervious to everything we have fired at it so far, smashed Megatron to bits, and has broken every single layer of cyber security in a matter of nanoseconds." replied Holly, from a corner. "Scans reveal anything?" "Nothing, no readable source of energy. No known weapons systems. Nothing at all." "Hmm...let me try something." mumbled Mark, shoved his way through a few people and turned a screen around. On the screen were the scanning results of Machindra, or rather the lack of scanning results. He tapped a few commands into the computer before straighting up again statisfied. "What you are dealing with here...is a mirror entity." said Mark. For a moment there was total silence, before all hell broke lose. There was screaming,shouting and arguing again, before someone again told everyone to shut up. "How can it be? Kira's report said, that both Anthony and Shadow-Seraphi perished, and all other Generals with them. And we know this isn't a regular mirror-verse being." said May, looking at the new results on her computer. "But, by the way Mark how did you know how to scan for mirror-verse beings?" asked IceBite. The technology to scan for them was still in the prototype phase, and didn't even work. "Just a few things I picked up on." lied Mark. In truth he had leanred that from notes Kira had kept regarding the little device she had stolen during the Battle of Earth. He hadn't found it yet, but her notes were quite useful. "So what is that metal thing ?" asked Elle. "I am not sure but from what Kira wrote down in her journal, and I am going on a limb here, I think this might be one of the Dark Masters. Beings that according to her, were above Anthony in the beginning of the conflict, though in the end appearntly were of equal rank." explained Mark. He had known this for a while now, nearly eight years, but hadn't told anyone, partially because he didn't quite believe it himself and partially because he felt that such things were not supposed to be known by the general public. "Okay...so how do we stop it?" asked Sean standing next to Elle. "We don't...we can't...but I know someone who might be able to...this person is mentioned a few times in Kira's journal. If I can find said person...why might have a chance. But I have to go alone...anyone who comes with me...will not make the trip back." with that Mark left for his house again...he had to search for something. He left IceBite, May, their little daughter, and quite a lot of other people behind in the office, some of them still surprised and shocked at what he had revealed to them. He just hoped that, he would make it in time, and that he'd get the help he needed. When he reached his home, Mark immediatly went down the armoury, before realising he didn't have a clue where he needed to go. So he rewatched the message Kira had left him, there had to be a clue as to where she had left the device. He looked for any little detaill that could tell him, where to look. He sat there for hours, watching it on loop until he finally found something. In a screen behind Kira, there was a stringe of numbers on it. He immediatly recognised it as coordinates, he loaded them onto his padd, before sighing and deleting the message Kira had left him. No one should be able to follow him, he'd make sure. He took an unregistered transport to Coruscant, from where he continued to the cooridnates Kira had left behind. But all he found was empty space, devoid of anything. He cursed, had he misread the coordinates? He iniated a scan of the entire area around his ship, but there was nothing. He was about to give up, when suddenly a message came through. "Hello honey. If you are getting this it means I am dead...and you followed my other message here. Which in turn means that the Masters of Darkness have appeared you are going to search for help. It was hard tracking him to where he is now you know ? That's why I hid the device I aquired all those years ago, because I figured he'd have a reason why he'd move away so far. Thus it is also impossible for you to find the device itself, I can not allow anyone to have it. But there is something close by that can get you to him. I call it the "Knock-Up"-Stream. A certain stream of dark energy and dark matter, this stream is the only way you can find him. But I can not gurantee you will be able to get his help. I'm sorry my love, but this is the last thing I can do for you." With that the message ended, and new set of coordinates appeared on the screen, Mark swallowed and wipped his eyes, as he had started to tear up upon hearing the message, then he put in the new course. He was flying for about an hour when his ship started to shake terribly, and he was knocked out of his pilot seat and against a wall, before his visioned darkened. On Earth, most of the Squadran was now deployed in an attempt to destroy Machindra. Leaving only a few people behind on base, something a certain someone had waited for. Miranda Lawson was walked towards her old friend Allison Kyle's house, she hadn't seen her in a long time. Just when she was about to enter the house, she felt a sharp pain in her chest, and looked down a hole through her chest. Out of the hole protruded a thin red energy beam, Miranda fell forward coughed up blood and looked around, Claudia was coming up behind her. "I am sorry, but I can not allow anyone to get between this now." said Claudia, as Miranda fell forward dead. She stepped over the corpse, then kicked the front door down and stepped in. "Claudia what the hell are you doing here?" asked Angel, before Claudia held up her hand in Angel's face, the sound of an old bell sounded, as Claudia mumbled "Impakt" and Angel was blasted right through the house, and the next houses for equal measure. Angel then fell forward blood flooding out of her from numerous wounds, and all her bones shattered. "Claudia...what the fuck are you doing?" asked Allison, drawing a weapon. Which Claudia simply flung away with a flick of her hand, before trapping Allison in a stasis hold. Before trapping Ianto as well, who had come running into the room. "You all related to my father's murderer...and you will pay the price." said Claudia advancing on Allison. Before she was blasted away, by an attacking Maya. Claudia rolled to her feet again. While Maya whipped out her revolved and opened fire, which Claudia blocked with a wall of wood. "Since when do you..." stummered Maya before a long wooden lance struck from underneth her. She jumped over it and lashed out with a psychic whip, which Claudia simply disperesed before it reached her. hellcatblueprints.wikia.com/wiki/Demons_Run_Explicit_Scenes In IceBite office Sean and Norm were in a heated discussion with IceBite and May. "What the hell are you planning on doing about this?" blurted out Sean. IceBite didn't answer instead, only appeared to be thinking in frustration."Being to dumb to answer is not an answer." shot Norman at him, anger flaring in his voice. "I'm trying to figure this out!" yelled IceBite at him in response. "For someone that everyone says is so smart you sure take a damn while! There is nothing to figure out about this!" yelled Sean back at IceBite. "Then what do you suggest I do?!" "Oh I don't know...maybe think once before you do something ? You knew god damn well that Claudia was an unstable psychic...and you thought the death of her father wouldn't get to her?! Did you never consider locking her up ? And maybe treating her with psycho therapy ?! But no...someone so selfabsorbed obviously never gets such an idea." "By the time we came to the conclusion that she'd probably do something like this, she'd already vanished without a trace..." brought up May. "And yet you never came knocking saying "Hey, you guys should go into hiding maybe...until we found Claudia." Which in my mind makes you thoughtless...and selfabsorbed arses!" IceBite got up, in his anger knocking over a chair. "I can't necessarilly think of EVERYTHING! With how complicated things are getting, I'm having a difficult time dealing with my personal responsibilities, in addition to my work!" at that May walked over tenderly, to calm him down. After which he spoke up again,"We're doing everything we can to find out where Claudia is hiding at...We're not going to let her get away with this..." "You are the leader of this organisation. Your personal responsibilities are secondary...your first duty is to the people...and once you made sure nothing has escaped your mind, then you can deal with your private life. And if you think you can find her...good luck...she is an ally to the mirror beings who are ripping apart this world while we are speaking. And you can't even put a scratch on them. So pardon me...but I doubt you can do anything for us!" Mark awoke with a terrible headache and when he looked around he saw the reason why, he had been thrown through the entire ship and smashed equipment on consoles were floating around him. Which was when he noticed that the artificial gravity must have been turned off, by the strain the Knock Up Stream had put on the ship. Due to the fact that the sensors were no longer working, he had to look outside, where he saw a planet, lazly spinning around a sun, that appeared to have been dying for a long time. He floated forward to the pilot seat and found to his surpirse the engines to be still working. He hoped that this was the planet where he would find Anthony. As he came closer, he couldn't belive his eyes...the whole planet was covered in churches and graveyards. He nearly overflew a small marble pillar, which he took as being something like a landing platform. Mark landed the pretty damaged ship on the pillar, and then walked out as soon, as the ramp had lowered. It was night on Earth, as Machindra pillaged through the defense lines, crushing what ever opposed him. "Tory you done yet?" called out IceBite, standing atop a rock, Vesracolian in his hand. As he had to watch the metallic monstrosity slaughtering his men. "Yeah...I think this should hold him, long enough for us to bring in something heavy enough to destroy it, before it can fire it's weapons." explained Tory, as he held up a small cubic device. "Thsi thing should, in theory at least, disturb the mirror element frequencies and thus temporarily render this machine powerless." said the young engineere. Yet before he could use it they heard a child's laughter, and then a scream of angony as Tory was hit, and blasted into a close rock face. "That was the Puppet Hammer!" exclaimed Puppet suddenly appearing from a tree, stroking his oversized hammer. "What the hell is that thing now?!" pondered IceBite, pointing his sword at the Master of Darkness, as did the soldiers aim their different weapons at their new opponent. "Oh well this isn't well mannered at all!" laughed the mirror being, and moved his fingers like a puppeteer, and suddenly the Squadran troopers attack on another, and even IceBite lashed out at May with his sword. "What the..." exclaimed IceBite. "Hehe...strings...such funny things to play with!" exclaimed Puppet in his childlike voice, fideling with his fings, as around him everyone was killing each other. Just at this came reports from their positions at the beaches, that some monstrosity was attacking there as well. "This can't be true..." ghasped IceBite. As there were screams coming from beaches, May finally managed to somehow cut him free. "We must retreat now, if we want anyone to survive here!" yelled May over the sounds of battle. "Yes you are right..." admitted IceBite begrudingly. "To all units we must fall back!" came the general call, yet the Masters of Darkness had something else planned. Megaseadra, unleashed a powerful beam of energy that cut through the tectonic plate itself, and thus making a retreat impossible. "I guess this is it May... but if we have to go out...we shall do so our heads held high, and not bow before them!" called out IceBite, and charged into battle. The wind of Requim was icey cold, and Mark wished he'd taken on something more suited for this. So far he had visited many churches, all of them empty, but light as if a mass could commence at any time. And further more all of them built in late baroque or gothic designs. "Didn't know you were a catholic." said Mark as he entered a stungly huge church, he saw Anthony kneeling in the first row. "I am not." "Then why build all this? Are you asking for repentance? " "No." "Then what are you asking for? Forgiveness?" "Nothing...I ask for nothing you could comprehend." "Try me." "No...you have been tried before...and suffered recently." "How...how do you know." "She is here...she has been granted something...no one before her has been." "Are you dillusional?! She is dead, what kind of morbid game are you playing?!" "None, she is here. You can talk to her if you want." Mark shuck his head, maybe Anthony had gone insane in all these years of solitude. So he chose to ignore his last remark and told him of all that happened on Earth, and that they needed his help, as without it Earth and everything he,Mark, knows will be destroyed. "Ce la vie." answered Anthony and turned away, though before leaving a stunned and shocked Mark, he turns around one more time. "But you can talk to her if you want." and at that Kira's spirit appeared next to Mark sitting on one of the benches. Zack Writes This Scene ! Anthony flung his cloak around his shoulder and put the mask on his face, Mark standing next to him. "How do we get to Earth in time?" asked The Saints member, he knew his ship wouldn't make the trip back. "I have my ways." and at that they vanished. ...When a good man goes to war: "Demons run when a good man goes to war Night will fall and drown the sun When a good man goes to war Friendship dies and true love lies Night will fall and the dark will rise When a good man goes to war Demons run, but count the cost The battle's won, but the child is lost" IceBIte closed his eyes, as Puppet's hammer came down, but when no blow came he opened them again. Puppet was standing there...with his head missing. "Hey who did this! Which meanie kicked my head off!" called the head from the ground as the body hurried over to reattach it. "Me..." answered Anthony simply, and a lance of dark fire burst through the chest of the Master of Darkness. Before he pulled it out again, whirlled around and kicked it at the advancing Machindra who caught his companion. "Oi! What do you think? I can't be burned this easily!" cried out Puppet, when all of a sudden mulitple wooden pillars struck at him. "Wait...NOOOO!" exclaimed the wooden mirror being, before falling silent, covered in ice. The wood element had drain him completely, making his body fall to absolute zero, which killed the Master of Darkness quite easily. "Now to you..." mumbled Anthony, and appeared above Megaseadra, it whilled it's head upwards only to face Anthony's outstreched palm as he muttered "Reject", it was similar to the attack Claudia had used, only that the Reject, was about 100.000 times stronger than the Impact. It ripped the Master of Darkness apart. "Incredible...he took out two of them...in a single blow..."mused the injured Sean, as he was cared for by Elle, while Ian got assistance from Mark. "We couldn't even put a dent in that thing...and he took it out with a single touch of his palm." marveled Norman, clutching his injured arm. "He isn't done yet..." pointed out Mark as indeed Anthony was now dancing around the stampeding Machindra, who fired his weapons continualy, ripping apart huge masses of earth. Just when he fired it again, Anthony stood still and the blast vansihed, before Anthony appearing above the Master of Darkness, and hit it with his own attack. The power of the attack was so great Machindra simply was cut into two. There was a tremendous cheer, from the soldiers as they saw three of their opponents being destroyed. Just at this Anthony felt a sharp pain in his side. "Finally...the last child of Gallifrey..." mused Pied his particle element sword thrust through Anthony. "Heh...I should have guessed you would easily sacrifice the other three for your own goals." coughed Anthony, but the blood he spat from his mouth immediatly disintigrated. "You are done for...the particel element can not be stopped...so you can just die !" roared Pied, bringing another strike down on Anthony, who used his Occular Powers, to vanish and reappear, on the ground clutching his spreading wound. "You have lost Pied...and you don't even know that yet..." coughed Anthony, which Pied met with his usual condescending attitude. "You are dillusional...Gallifreyian...you are the last child of Gallifrey...and now you shall die." Pied reached out with his sword again, when he stopped, the sword falling from his hand. Cortana standing behind him, having used her particle element, creating a huge hole in Pied abdomen. "You little whore! You will pay !" screamed Pied, and a sword appeared from thin air, racing at Cortana. "No don't!" gasped Anthony...but the wound in his side, caused him to twitch and his Occular Power missed the sword and it struck Cortana dead on. "I am sorry...Rose...this is as far as I can go with you..." whispered Cortana before disintegrating. Yet with her final deed she had killed Pied, his corpse hit the ground hard before vanishing. Anthony was now wheezing heavily, his body breaking down. Before an orange light seemed to orignate from his body, it evenloped him and then he was gone. Everyone saw what happened, but no one knew, that Anthony had saved them, only Mark did, and he would never disclose the identity of their mysterious saviour. Two years later, three of the Lawson girls were still in coma's from the backlash of their father's death, due to their link of the occular powers, only Rose, somehow had not recieved any damage, and had now moved to England, breaking any connection with her former friends and family. Mark visited the battleground again, it had remained untouched in those two years, the corpses of the Master of Darkness were still there. They still inspired fear, even though Mark knew full well, that they were dead. He placed flowers again, on the spot where Anthony had died. "I think I am finally starting to understand you, you know. You knew, that going into this would be your death, it may have looked so simple how you defeated them all, but I know that you had nearly no power left when you were going up against Pied. I have also finally found the poem. I don't know who wrote it, but I guess it may have been you. And you were also right about one other thing. They did name this place Demons Run..." said Mark as he kneeled next to the grave stone. What most people would have described a strange symbols was actually old Gallifreyian, the language of the planet Anthony had come from. Mark couldn't read it, but he had read it on Requim and had asked Anthony what it meant, and he had said it was his name. So Mark had written it on the stone, out of memory and placed the floors next to it, just as he had done so often before. "Kira has also finally told me what happened all those years ago, with you Mirror Empire. I can not pretend to understand how you must have felt. You yourself having torn away everything you loved because someone manipulated you. I just hope where ever you are...it is a better place. I will visit again soon, telling you the news you know. Well...bye." at that Mark left the grave again, and felt a small brise coming up. "Oh so there will be a storm soon, huh?" he pondered looking out at the sea, where storm clouds had begun to form. Category:Stories Category:Mirror Verse War